Mending Broken Bones
by trezzbby
Summary: Derek & Addison rekindle the flame after Addison endures a traumatic attack.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. JUST THE STORYLINE.**

**Preview: Addison had been severely attacked and their daughter was born very early. There had kinda been a void between her and Derek since the attack. Derek decided to surprise her and make things right. This wonderful writing is not all mine, I must give credit where credit is due. And the other half of the credit goes to my RP sister Dee. She plays Addison. Please enjoy this wall post turned fanfic. Feel free to leave constructive critiscism, but nothing negative. This is my first fanfic. :)**

**Mending broken bones**

Derek was happy that Addison had gotten almost all her strength back and was now moving around the house better, except for the stairs. Ryan was at a friend's house for the day and Derek had given Carson his card so she could take Avery and go shopping. Derek walked upstairs and into his and Addison's room. He could smell the scent of her body wash coming out of the joint bathroom. He walked over and couldn't help but check out her naked body as she was bent over towel drying her hair. Her body had completely gone back to normal after having Avery, just like it had with Carson and Ryan. Everything except for her boobs, she was breastfeeding so he definitely didn't mind that her boobs were bigger and fuller looking. As she was bent over he pulled his shirt off tossing it to the floor and slipped into the bathroom behind her. As she stood up to put her straightening serum in her hair Derek gently slid his hands to her hips and around her waist. "Helloooo momma" he said in a sexy and excited voice. He softly kissed the top of her shoulder feeling her damp skin under his lips. He trailed his kiss to her neck and up to her sweet spot behind her ear. "Mmm you wanna have some fun while the kids are gone?" he asked in a husky voice and then bit her ear lobe feeling her diamond stud earring in his mouth. He ran his hands up and cupped her boobs. He looked up with his eyes as he was nibbling on her ear lobe.

Addison grinned at him as she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, their lips and tongues meshing together, "Mmmm, yes" she said as she deepened the kiss, pressing her body closer to his as she ran her fingers through her hair

He smiled. "mm someone's excited." he mumbled against her lips as he pressed his body against hers and let his hands wander exploring her body. He kissed her back ever so passionately as he then kissed to her jaw line and then her other sweet spot just under her jaw. "You are so sexy" he whispered as his hands wandered down to her hips. His abs pressed tightly against her body. He could feel his pants growing tight

Addison, slightly moaned at his lips on her sweet spot, her hands caressing his chest as she titled her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck

He smiled and ran his hand down between her legs feeling her silky folds. "mm you are excited." he grinned and kissed her neck more. He ran his fingers between her folds and gently slid a finger in her. "Oh yeah "he smiled and kissed her chin and then her lips again.

At the contact, Addison sucked in a deep breath, slightly from pain, but mostly from pleasure, as her head leaned back, her eyes fluttering slowly, as she moaned out, her lips meshing perfectly with his again

He smiled and slowly slid his finger in and out. He continued to kiss her. He ran his other hand up to behind her neck supporting her head gently. He looked down looking over her sexy body again as he watch his finger slid in and out. He slowly broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down her body. He picked her up gently setting her on the counter as he kneeled down. He ran his tongue between her slick folds as he began to suck her clit. "Just enjoy it beautiful" he told her as he began sucking a little harder still gently moving his finger in and out

Addison arched her back toward him, moaning more loudly, her head leaned back, her hair flowing down her back, her eyes shut closed as she moaned more, her hands gripping the counter as she begged him for more

He added another finger and moved them inside her faster curling his fingers against her g spot. He sucked her clit even harder a he could feel the wave of pleasure shooting through her body as his pants got even tighter. "Mm you taste so good" he said as her sweet juices hit his tongue

Addison exploded into ecstasy moaning his name over and over again, barely able to breathe, "Oh God Derek that was...wow" she whispered, her eyes still closed, as her breathing evened out as she ran her fingers lazily through her husband's dark hair

He smiled and stood up he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom laying her on the bed. He took his pants off as his erection stood straight up. "You ready" he asked as he kneeled on the bed and slid her body towards him. He rubbed the head of his penis between her wet folds.

Addison moaned at the contact, "Mmm, more than you could imagine...but Derek...go, go slow okay?" she said, her eyes slightly filled with fear as she pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply

He nodded. "Ok baby, I'll go slowly until you tell me to speed up." he nodded and slowly entered her. He leaned forward and held her hand. "If it hurts we can stop" he said softly and kissed her

Addison closed her eyes, taking in a sharp breath as he entered her, her hands, which were at his neck, gripped him a bit tighter

" you ok?" he asked being compassionate towards her. He slowly went in and out making sure she was on. He leaned down and kisses her cheek softly. "keep talking to me, I won't do anything unless you say so ok?" he said softly and touched her cheek gently as he thrusted again slowly

It was painful at first with Addison's face twisted up in pain, but after a while, the pain subsided, as Addison began moaning out in pleasure, her grip loosening a bit as she started to relax underneath him

He smiled softly. " want me to go a little faster?" he asked as he gripped her hands gently and smirked pinning her hands above her head as he kissed her neck and then her sweet spot under her jaw

Addison moaned a bit more, her head turning to give Derek access to her sweet spot, "Mmmm, just a little faster...ohhh Derek"

He nodded. "yes ma'am." he said as he sucked at her sweet spot and he picked up the pace going faster. He ran his tongue over her spot and began to suck it again. "mmm god Addison." he moaned hotly against her skin. It had felt like forever since they got to have sex and it made it that much more intimate. They longed for each other

Addison moaned louder as the pace quickened, her arms wrapping around his neck, as she pulled him close for a deep and passionate kiss as she moaned for more "God...Derek!"

He smiled and kissed her deeply pressing his tongue against hers fighting for her mouth. He ran his hand up caressing her boobs swiping his thumb over her nipple as he picked up the pace a little more. He moaned deeply into her mouth

Addison kissed him back passionately, her tongue meshing with his as the kiss deepened. He hands moved to his back, as she felt the pace change again, causing her to moan more, "Oh God Derek Ahhh"

He smiled and moaned as he went a little faster. "God baby you feel so good." he said as he kissed and bit at her collarbone. He moaned: "I'm gonna cum" he moaned

Addison felt herself lose it when Derek kissed at her collarbone, "Ahhh Oh God Derek...I'm almost...OH GOD DEREK!" she screamed as she couldn't hold it any longer as the rush of ecstasy rushed over her as she came moaning and screaming his name

He smiled and pulled out slowly and leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much baby" he said and kissed her

Addison, who was still out of breath, kissed him back and smiled, "Oh God...I love you too...so much" she said softly

He smile and pulled her into his arms. "bring your sexy ass over here." he said and licked her nipple softly and looked up to her smiling

Addison snuggled closer to Derek, kissing his jaw softly "I missed being this close to you" she said softly, wrapping her arms around him

He smiled and wrapped both arms around her pulling her naked body against his as her hair fell across his body. He brushed her hair back with his hands as he kissed her lips. He stalled the kiss and broke it smiling. "Well who said you couldn't be this close." he said and kissed the tip of her nose softly. "I missed holding you close, loving on you and just spending so relaxing 1 on 1 time with you. We needed this." he said with a smile.

Addison smiled back, pecking his lips softly "we did need this, I needed this and not just because I missed having sex with you, but because this is probably the safest I've felt since..."she said softly

He quickly put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh, that's the past, this is our future." he said as her slid his hand stopping just under her jaw bone. He kissed her swept and broke the kiss taking her bottom lip with it. "If you want to go again, I have a position we haven't done since before we got pregnant." he winked and waited for her answer.

Addison looked at him smiling as she rolled on top of him, as she now straddled him "this is what I missed the most" she said as she leaned in to kiss him

He smiled softly. "Is this the position you want, cause I had another one in mind," he winked and slid his hands up her perfect thighs and flicked his thumb over her clit softly.

Addison jumped at bit at the contact of his thumb "this is what I want, but what did you have in mind?" she asked

He smiled. "Well if you're up for it, let's do it this way and then I'll surprise you." he said as he flicked his thumb over her soft clit again. "But first..." he slid one finger into her and curled his finger as he pulled her closer by her pussy. "I want to taste this again." he said staying on his back, "brace yourself on the headboard and give me this sweetness." he winked.

Addison moaned as she felt Derek's fingers slide inside of her, he always knew that was her weakness that and being on top, she eagerly leaned against the headboard, anticipating what was coming next

He moved his hands to her hips guiding her down to his face. He licked his thumb and flicked it over her clit once more and then slowly drug his tongue between her silky folds. He twirled it around her entrance and then twisted his tongue at the same time he shoved it inside her. He twisted his tongue back and forth inside her. He slowly pulled his tongue out and guided it to her clit. He swirled his tongue around her clit and quickly flicked it back and forth as he felt her throbbing. His goal was to make her cum using only his tongue. He slid his tongue back between her fold and then suck her lips into his mouth as he slid his tongue passed her folds and entered her dripping tightness. He made his tongue do his special wave trick inside her

Within minutes Derek had Addison exactly where he wanted her: back arched, legs spread wide, hands gripping the sheets, her hips bucking towards him and she moaned and screamed and cursed from the pleasure

He ran his hands around her hips over her perfectly shapes bare ass and up to her lower back where he presses down to keep her in the position he wanted her in. He continues the wave motion with his tongue as he moved it out of her and back over to her clit he then began the wave motion over her clit as he used pressure to hold his tongue on her throbbing clit. He quickly moved his tongue back inside her as he began alternating between twisting his tongue in and out of her hole and using the wave motion against her sweet walls. He didn't have to say anything he let his tongue do the work.

Addison was about to go crazy from the pleasure, her hands traveling down into his hair, her head leaned back, her eyes closed as she felt herself lose control of her moments as she felt herself slipping over the edge

Derek could tell by her movements, her sounds and the tightening of her walls around his tongue that she was going to explode at any given moment. He shoved his tongue as deep into her as he could and he picked up the speed of his tongue making the wave motion and alternating back to twisting his tongue deep inside her. It was like he could taste her sweetness more and more the quicker he went.

"Oh God Derek...I'm about to...OOOHHH GGGOOODDDD DEEERRREEKKK" she screamed as the wave of pleasure hit her several times and her grip of his hair tightened and she forced her hips further into his mouth as the pleasure never seemed to stop

Derek smiled and moved his tongue letting every bit of her sweetness drop into his mouth. The last drop landed on his lips. He grabbed her and laid her down kidding her so she couldn't taste herself. He pressed his tongue against hers as he smiled softly. He broke the Kiss pulling her bottom Lip with it between his teeth. "so your way or mine?" he asked as he pressed his raging erection against her body.

Addison still hadn't quite come down from her high, as her body was still shaking from what her husband had just done. Once her movements had slowed and her breathing became even, She leaned against Derek, kissing his neck, her hands running through his hair, "Both" she said kissing him again, moving so that she straddled his lap

He smirked. "mmm I like the way you think." he winked at her as he felt himself standing straight up. "well get on and buckle up, it's gonna be a long ride." he chuckled and ran his hands up her thighs guiding her body towards him,

Addison leaned in and kissed Derek her hands coming to rest on his chest as she slid down onto his length, a groan escaping her lips as she allowed herself a moment to adjust before she started moving up and down on derek moaning out in pleasure

He smiled. "I love the way you ride." he winked and reached up caressing her breasts gently twisting her nipples between his fingers. "roll those hips baby." he groaned sometimes Derek loved talking dirty to her in the heat of the moment

Addison moaned out in pleasure as she continued moving up and down on Derek, her nails slightly into his chest, as her eyes closed

He smiled and reached down rubbing her clit. He smiled up at her and could see the pleasure on her face. "Mmm that's my girl." he moaned feeling a new spot inside her each time she moved

Addison screamed out from the contact of Derek rubbing her clit making her move faster on Derek moaning his name

He smiled. "Someone likes that" he moaned and reached up grabbing her boobs. "Mm baby I'm close go faster." he moaned as he squeezed her boobs together and listened to her sweet moans

Addison could feel herself growing close as her breathing got more shallow, her moans growing closer together. Before she knew it she was exploding into ecstasy, as she moved as fast as she could screaming Derek's name, her eyes rolling back into her head

He held her hands to help her balance as he too exploded. "oh my god baby." he said and gently pulled her down into his arms as he kissed her deeply. "Mmm this day just keeps getting better." he smiled feeling like they were sneaky newlyweds again

Addison laid her head in chest, kissing it. 'Oh god Derek...that was amazing' she said smiling up at him lazily

He smiled and brushed her hair back softly and pulled himself out of her. "Give me a minute and we can go again" he said and kissed her head. He was nowhere near done, they rarely got the house all to themselves and he was taking advantage of that.

Addison sat up and looked at Derek 'wow! What are you an intern again? We haven't had this much sex since we were residents' she said

He laughed. " I know, isn't it great." he giggled and kissed her deeply meshing his lips with hers and sliding his tongue past her soft lips and pressed against hers

Addison moaned from the contact of the kiss, her hands cupping his face as she deepened the kiss

He ran his fingertips down her spine barely touching her skin as he kissed her even deeper. He continued the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his side taking her with him. He ran his hand down her shoulder, then her side and down her then, he slid his hand to the inside of her thigh and crawled his fingers softly towards her center, he barely touched her already soaking wet clit. "Mm god baby, you turn me on so much." he said referring to his already growing erection

Addison gasped as she felt his hand near her clit 'you turn me on too, I'm already wet again' she said grabbing his erection

He smiled as he continued and entered another finger as he watched her spread her legs more. He moaned feeling his hand on him, she hadn't given him a blow job or hand job in a while, and he never expected them from her. He kissed her deeply as he wiggled his fingers more in her

Addison arched her back towards him using one hand to deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth, her other hand still stroking him, a bit faster, giving him just the feel she wanted

He closed his eyes tight with pleasure as she moved her hand up and down his length. He moved his fingers harder and deeper into her. "mm keep that up and your gonna get pounded." he told her as he moved his fingers deeper

Addison moaned, bucking her hips towards him, one hand gripping the sheets, the other hand moving faster, slowing her movements every now and then

He smiled. "Turn over on your other side baby." he said as he pulled his fingers out licking every bit off her. Once she was turned over he scooted up behind her and grabbed the inside of her thigh and lifted her leg. He slid into her from behind; he kept her leg up so he could go deeper. "Oh fuck yes." he moaned. This was a new position he wanted to try and just by how deep he could go he knew he was going to like it and so was she

Addison screamed out, pressing her body towards Derek, one hand reaching behind her to run her hands through his hair 'ooohhhh ooohhh uhhhh uuuhhhh Derek' she moaned, grinding her hips a bit, taking his free hand moving it to rub her clit

He smiled letting her hold her own leg as he rubbed her clit briskly. "you like that baby?" he asked as he went faster and harder going as deep as her body would allow

Addison moaned for more, nearly insane from the pleasure, 'oh god yes! Ooohhh Derek aaahhhhh uuuuhhhhh oh god'

He smiled and leaned forward and kissed the back of her ear and licked it softly as he thrusted harder and faster into her. "Mm moan for me." he whispered into her ear. It turned him on more to hear how much he was turning her on

Addison could barely control her body, her movements, or her moans as she slowly slipped over the edge

He spanked her ass leaving a red mark. He wet his finger in his mouth and rubbed her clit hard. He wanted her to gush so much they would need new sheets. He thrusted as hard as he could as the sounds of his sack slapping her filled the room. He moaned and nibbled her ear more

Addison couldn't take any more and came several times, causing the bed to shake, as she yelled screamed cursed and begged for more as her breathing was ragged, her eyed shut, and her leg collapsed onto the bed

He smiled and spanked her again and leaned down and kissed her neck. "now, isn't that the best sex ever?" he chuckled and kissed her lips as he could still feel her body shaking beneath him

Once Addison had calmed down enough, she whimpered 'best sex I've had in my entire life' before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep

He smiled and kissed her bare shoulders softly. "oh no, you can't fall asleep on me yet, stay awake with Me." he said as he wrapped his arm around her and shook her gently. "No no sleepy head. Daddy needs momma time." he said and kissed her cheek then her head. He wasn't wanting more sex, he wouldn't have been able to have more sex, he just wanted her company

Addison opened her sleep filled eyes for a moment 'you wore me out Derek' she said, her voice filled with sleep

He smiled. "so, I want your company." he said as he softly touched her hands bringing them to his mouth sweetly kissing her fingertips. "if you fall asleep on me now, no sex for you later tonight." he said having a sly trick up his sleeve for later

Addison rolled her eyes, 'Derek! I need to sleep! My body needs to recover' she whined, pouting slightly

He shrugged. "ok, if that's what you want." he said and kissed her pouting lips and got up putting pajama bottoms on. He left her to sleep and went downstairs to the media room and turned on a movie with the surround sound.

Before he left, Addison leaned up to kiss him promising to make it up to him later that night


End file.
